The design of vehicle front pillars, or “A” pillars, for supporting the windshield is typically done to provide for a measure of moisture control. For instance, it may be desirable to ensure that moisture pushed toward the pillar by the windshield wipers is prevented from collecting or reverting back to the viewable portion of the windshield or otherwise properly channeled away. This may be achieved through the strategic design and placement of a covering, such as a molding, in the space between the pillar and the windshield.
While past approaches in this regard may be effective for adequate moisture control, the arrangements involve complex geometries and may lead to an increase in the resulting wind noise, especially at high speeds. Accounting for the wind noise by attempting to reduce the profile in a permanent fashion may compromise the effectiveness of the covering in terms of moisture control. Likewise, providing a fixed channel for moisture control may result in the undesirable build-up of snow as a result of being pushed toward the pillar by the windshield wipers and collecting in the fixed channel, which essentially forms an impediment. Airflow parallel to the vehicle direction of travel when one window is down may also cause excessive wind vibration, also known as wind throb, which it is desirable to avoid to the greatest extent possible.
Thus, a need is identified for a vehicle pillar arrangement adaptable to different conditions encountered during vehicle use, either automatically as a result of sensed conditions or as a result of driver preferences. For instance, the pillar should be able to handle moisture when present, yet be adaptable to reduce wind noise, wind throb or help to prevent snow (or ice) buildup when present while driving. The arrangement would be easy and relatively inexpensive to implement on existing vehicle designs without significant modification, thus potentially allowing for a retrofit application.